Olympiades? Vous avez dit Olympiades ?
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Et si les GBoys devaient participer à une Olympiades hors du commun, qu'est ce que ça donnerait? /Modifiée 10/05/2010/


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating** : k+

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Lady Une, Duo, Sally, Heero, Zechs et Noin.

* * *

**Olympiades, vous avez dit olympiades ?**

* * *

**AC 260 satellite LHP**

Cela fait des années que les G-Boys ne sont plus au travail, qu'ils sont pensionnés.

Après bien des péripéties, les cinq pilotes avaient fini preventers à temps plein pour certains, à mi-temps pour un qui avait sa société à faire tourner.

Heero avait intégré les preventers après avoir servi Relena un long moment. Son service auprès de la blonde avait pris fin avec son divorce en AC 205, après six ans de mariage. Yuy venait de se rendre compte que son amitié avec l'ex-02 n'était pas qu'une simple amitié.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi, bien deux mois, avant d'en parler avec l'ex-Shinigami. Parce que si Heero allait laisser une femme et deux enfants, une petite fille, Hikari, de cinq ans et un petit garçon, David, de deux ans. Son ami lui en avait trois avec Hilde, marié la même année que lui. Des jumeaux de quatre ans, Solo et Trio et une petite fille, Hélène, de un an.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo était trop fort pour être mis de côté. Après une discussion qui avait fini dans un hôtel. Ils étaient retournés chacun chez eux pour mettre en ordre leur vie et fuir ensemble afin de se construire leur Eden sur L4 en s'engageant chez les preventers.

Ils avaient fait carrière, avec des hauts et des bas jusqu'à ce qu'on les mette à la pension en AC 240, comme tout le monde à cette époque, pension à soixante ans.

Ils avaient continué à filer le parfait amour sur la côte d'azur, jusqu'en AC 255 où ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'intégrer le home qui leur était réservé d'après leur profession.

Un satellite quatrième âge appelé LHP. Ils y vivraient jusqu'à ce que la mort les rappelle à elle.

µµµ

Un Heero grisonnant, toujours aussi bien de sa personne. Il faut dire que le brun n'avait jamais arrêté d'entraîner son corps par des activités physiques. Il faisait encore tous les matins un petit jogging et une série d'abdominaux. Il combinait ça à une alimentation saine, le reste venait des avantages de ses modifications génétiques.

Un Duo, une natte blanche, des petites pattes d'oies autour de ses yeux rieurs, avec un peu de ventre, oui, faire le passif faisait brûler moins de calorie. Ce n'était pas sa position préférée. Il aurait aimé comme il y a des années pouvoir inverser les rôles, ce qui plaisaient aux deux. Mais Duo n'avait pas subi des améliorations génétiques et cette petite partie de sa personne était devenue paresseuse avec les années. Les repas gargantuesques avaient fini aussi avec les années de le rattraper. Cependant, Heero l'adorait son petit ventre, qui lui servait d'oreiller quand ils se couchaient dans le sable pour regarder le ciel avant de devoir quitter son paradis pour le home.

Heero et Duo avaient retrouvé, une Lucrézia Noin et un Zechs Merquise vieillissants, mais bien conservé dans le satellite Home. Ils avaient bien travaillé pour les pensions en ayant eu cinq enfants, qui avaient eu minimum trois enfants chacun et ses derniers prenaient la voie de leur aîné. Si bien qu'il y avait toujours un enfant, petits-enfants ou arrière-petits-enfants qui leur rendaient visite.

Dans le mois suivant leur arrivée. Quatre et Trowa venaient les rejoindre. Marié en AC 200, ils avaient adopté sept enfants. Quatre avait travaillé comme consultant et stratège pour les preventers, pendant que Trowa y travaillait à temps plein dès AC 200, après avoir quitté le cirque de Catherine. Ils avaient aussi régulièrement de la visite de leur progéniture accompagnée de leur descendance.

Quatre, bedonnant et grisonnant, marchait avec une canne depuis deux ans, quand il ne poussait pas le fauteuil roulant de Trowa. Ce dernier était toujours aussi mince, cheveux blancs coupés en brosse, on voyait maintenant ses deux yeux, oui il en a deux.

Barton avait fini en fauteuil roulant en voulant faire un numéro d'équilibriste sur un ballon pour un de ses petits-enfants. A 68 ans, une vertèbre s'était cassée dans la chute.

Comme avait dit Quatre, à une vertèbre près, même sa virilité serait morte. Il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais la petite restait bon pied bon œil. Pas aussi fringante que celle du soldat parfait, donc Quatre finissait par être jaloux en entendant l'ex-02 crier son plaisir à travers les murs trop fins des petits pavillons mitoyens du satellite Home.

Sally et Wufei arrivaient un mois et demi après l'ex-01 et l'ex-02, la doctoresse âgée de 78 ans, avaient pu repousser l'âge de son entrée grâce à son mari trois ans plus jeune qu'elle. Le Chinois avait perdu des centimètres avec les années, ridé, cheveux blancs lâchés sur les épaules. Mais les années n'avaient pas calmé ses colères. La sagesse n'arrive pas toujours avec les années.

-« La preuve » avait hurlé Chang quand Duo avait mis du sucre dans sa salière.

Lady Une attendait son équipe de choc depuis des années. Macarons gris, derrière des petites lunettes, son regard était toujours aussi perçant. Elle était aussi en fauteuil roulant et tenait souvent compagnie à l'ex-03.

Les petits pavillons faisaient cercle autour de la bâtisse principale, qui servait de réfectoire, salle de rencontre, et hôpital pour la partie supérieure

Je sais vous voulez aussi des nouvelles de Relena et Hilde. A force de se consoler l'une, l'autre, elles avaient fini par sortir ensemble et vivre ensemble. Les cinq enfants allaient de leurs pères à leurs mères. Les papas avaient été des papas poules quand les missions leur permettaient de les héberger.

Les deux femmes étaient dans le satellite Home prévu pour les responsables politiques LHRP.

µµµ

Le temps s'égrainent lentement, mais régulièrement des activités sont organisées par des infirmiers et personnels du satellite.

L'année passée, c'était les visites de grottes avec ballade en bateau dans les grottes pour montrer les dessins préhistoriques.

Durant la promenade, une des barques s'était renversée. Trois des ex-G-Boys avaient plongé dans l'eau glacée pour secourir les passagers de la barque. Ils avaient retourné l'embarcation et aider à remettre les ex militaires dedans. Trowa avait voulu suivre Heero, Duo et Wufei, Quatre avait eu juste le temps de lui rappeler qu'il coulerait n'ayant plus de jambes pour nager.

Heero avait béni cette catastrophe qui avait mis un peu de mouvement dans sa petite vie trop bien réglée.

L'année encore d'avant, ils avaient eu droit à une semaine à la mer, à la côte d'Azur. Duo et Heero avaient disparu pour retrouver d'ancien lieu, d'autres habitudes, des souvenirs de leur début de pension où ils étaient libres.

Ceux qui atteignaient 75 ans, ne bénissaient pas cette loi stupide votée pour parquer les plus âgés. Elle avait été créée pour limiter les risques et que les ancêtres ne se retrouvent pas seuls sans personne pour les aider. Même si ça donnait de l'emploi pour les plus jeunes, tout le monde devait s'y plier et s'y rendre qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

D'un autre côté, il y avait la perte de l'héritage des aïeux, puisque les plus jeunes se retrouvaient moins en présence de personnes âgées sauf quand ils rendaient visite à leur famille.

C'était la loi, et on n'y pouvait rien, à part si plier. Ce qui tombait souvent le plus dur avec cette loi, c'est que les pensionnés perdaient leur liberté, ils pouvaient encore quitter le satellite home, mais ils devaient avoir des autorisations et c'était seulement pour se rendre dans la famille.

C'est vrai que le cadre était plaisant, verdoyant, tout était fait pour que la fin de la vie des seniors soit sereine, que les difficultés soit aplanies mais parfois ce n'était pas ce qui convenait à tout le monde.

Cette année, l'activité organisée était des Olympiades au niveau de tous. Quatre équipes de quatre concurrents furent créées, un infirmier servait d'arbitre par équipe. Le reste des pensionnaires, s'installèrent dans le grand réfectoire où des écrans géants avaient été installés pour voir participer les équipes. Le directeur avait choisi comme chef d'équipe :

-Heero Yuy pour l'équipe une

-Quatre Raberba Winner pour l'équipe deux

-Wufei Chang pour l'équipe trois

-Zechs Merquise pour l'équipe quatre

Chacun des chefs avait une heure pour se constituer une équipe et choisir trois coéquipiers, avant que les jeux auxquels ils allaient participer ne soient dévoilés. Naturellement, ils avaient choisi leur conjoint dans la vie, la personne en qui il faisait confiance en toute situation à travers le temps.

Le regard d'Heero était tombé sur Trowa dans son fauteuil roulant, avant de le reporter sur Quatre, secouer la tête et regarder son binôme dans la vie, et lui sourire.

-« Méfie-toi » dit Quatre ayant suivi l'échange silencieux de 01 et 02.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Quatre et Heero avaient reconstruit leur première équipe de mission en choisissant, pour Heero l'ex-caporal Léo Dejavel et l'ex-adjudant Alan Coule, que tout le monde appelait Al, Yuy et Maxwell avaient fait équipe avec eux pendant presque quinze ans.

Quatre avait choisi sous les indications de Trowa, l'ex-lieutenant Debby Scotto, le bon Jean d'Ardenne, ex-caporal qui avait servi sous les ordres du capitaine Barton pendant trente ans.

Zechs avait choisi Lady Une, mais peinait à trouver son dernier équipier. Engagé sur le tard dans les preventers, quand les missions sur Mars furent stoppées. Beaucoup des hommes qui avaient travaillé sous ses ordres étaient encore dans la vie active ou pensionné et ne devait pas encore vivre sur le satellite hospice. Il finit par choisir son voisin de chambre, l'ex-capitaine Nestor Eladission.

Wufei avait choisi sa femme et mère de ses deux enfants, ainsi que le lieutenant Arthur Ticho que tout le monde appelait Art, ainsi que le soldat Andy Manché pour leurs aptitudes dans le passé.

µµµ

Toutes les équipes se présentent devant la première épreuve, Duo éclate de rire devant la tête de son amant qui regarde le matériel qui va servir à faire un tournoi de bowling. Il y a six bouteilles d'eau d'un litre et demi, un dixième est rempli de sable. Pour les renverser, il y avait une boule remplie de riz faite avec des ballons gonflables.

-« C'est ça vos épreuves d'Olympiades ? » Demande Heero à l'infirmier en pointant le matériel.

-« Monsieur Yuy, les jeux sont ouverts à tous, et adapté à tous les stades de niveau physique. » Rétorque-t-il.

Le Japonais se retourne et sort de la salle, Duo lui court derrière aussi vite que ses jambes d'octogénaire lui permettent. Quand Maxwell le rattrape, il le retourne, et met les deux mains de son amant dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Heero a une adoration pour le postérieur du natté, il aime le sentir sous ses doigts, nu ou vêtu. Le châtain met son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

-« My lover, pour moi, pour s'amuser, pour donner le meilleur de soi, pour gagner. » Finit Duo avec un clin d'œil.

Des étincelles apparaissent dans les yeux légèrement bridés. Une des mains quitte le postérieur pour remonter lentement en grattant le dos d'un ongle vers la nuque de l'ex 02, la tourne légèrement de manière à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, déclenchant comme depuis presque soixante ans, mille sensations.

Une main toujours dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son amant, Heero se met à côté de lui et repart vers la salle.

-« Pour la victoire et la fête de la victoire. » Conclut Yuy.

Le directeur est ravi de voir revenir le couple, les Olympiades vont pouvoir commencer.

A tour de rôle, tous les membres de l'équipe lancent deux boules, on compte les quilles tombées et on les relève. C'est alors à l'équipier suivant de pouvoir lancer, sous les encouragements des autres membres de l'équipe et des amis.

Tout se passe dans la bonne humeur, les rires, mais la concentration des professionnels est bien présente aussi également.

L'équipe Winner est en tête à la fin de la première épreuve. Trowa étant le seul avec Duo à avoir réussi à renverser toutes les quilles.

µµµ

Maxwell grimace en entrant dans la salle de la deuxième épreuve, mais Heero n'avait plus l'air de se formaliser de ce qui pourrait le mener à la victoire, l'enjeu implicite de Duo faisait qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Et si pour gagner des câlins spéciaux de son binôme, il devait marcher à quatre pattes dans un tunnel, il le ferait.

Wufei avait beaucoup de mal à masquer sa frustration face aux épreuves humiliantes à son avis. Un bowling passe encore, quoi qu'il soit encore capable de jouer au vrai, mais là faire une course de slalom entre des chaises, monter sur une planche et redescendre de l'autre côté, passer dans un tunnel de tulle, le tout avec une balle de ping-pong dans une cuillère à soupe, bien sûr dans la bouche. Les points seraient attribués en fonction de la place d'arrivée de tous les membres d'une équipe.

Ce serait une course relais deux par deux. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Zechs s'étaient mis avec leurs conjoints, restait à chaque fois les deux autres membres de l'équipe. Quand la balle tombait, il fallait repartir à la ligne de départ.

La course pouvait commencer, les huit premiers concurrents se trouvaient sur la ligne de départ.

Wufei, Art, Zechs, Lady Une, Quatre, Debby, Duo et Al étaient sur la ligne de départ. Un léger petit problème de Parkinson de Ticho n'était pas pour arranger la situation. Lady Une perdit du temps dans le tunnel de tulle, les roues de son fauteuil se prenant dans le tissu. Zechs vient à son secours puisqu'ils sont dans la même équipe.

Duo arrive le premier pour donner sa cuillère à Heero. Quand le natté veut lui donner, Yuy la prend dans sa main et capture les lèvres de son amant.

-« Beau parcours, tu as droit à une récompense. » Dit le métis avant de partir toujours en pôle position. Léo Dejavel juste derrière lui.

L'infirmier arbitre de l'équipe de Wufei finit par autoriser que Art Ticho reprenne là où la boule était tombée, quand l'homme dû repartir pour la sixième fois de la ligne de départ.

L'équipe de Yuy remporte la première place. La main dans la poche du pantalon de Duo, Heero regarde les autres participants se dépêtrer sur le parcours, Trowa a le même problème que Lady Une dans le tunnel de tulle.

µµµ

La troisième épreuve est un jeu d'adresse quand l'arbitre annonce ce qu'il faut faire Wufei attrape un sourire digne d'un Shinigami en action en fixant Heero. L'ex-soldat parfait n'aura jamais assez confiance dans les autres pour faire ça rapidement. Il y avait des chances que l'équipe de Chang ne se trouve plus en quatrième position.

Les yeux bandés, il fallait avancer entre deux plaques mises en zigzag sur tout le parcours, une balle de ping-pong dans la main pour la jeter, enfin la lâcher au-dessus d'un aquarium vide d'eau et de poissons, avec des compartiments dedans, le carré du centre donne le plus de points, mais plus on mettait du temps, plus on en retirait. Toutes les deux minutes, un point était enlevé. Un équipier montait sur un escabeau pour voir le parcours et guider un autre membre de l'équipe. L'équipe la plus rapide aurait un bonus de dix points.

Lady Une, Trowa et Art étaient exempt pour le guidage, impossibilité pour les deux premiers, trop risqué pour Ticho et son parkinson.

Wufei monte sur l'escabeau et commence à guider Sally, parcours rapide, cinq points pour la balle, Art peut partir, il fait dix points, Andy commence son parcours pendant que Sally arrive près de l'escabeau, elle commence à monter afin de finir de guider Andy. Wufei descend pour se préparer et gagner du temps. C'est elle qui donne le top pour le lâché de balle, quand Wufei démarre, le temps de son équipe est de 8 minutes 03. l'épreuve est conclue sur 10 minutes 55 pour un montant de 35 points.

L'équipe de Zechs ne va pas plus vite, Lady Une fait perdre beaucoup de temps à son équipe n'arrivant pas à faire confiance. Un 25 points et 13 minutes 57.

L'équipe de Quatre met 11 minutes 03 et fait 30 points.

Wufei est très fier de son équipe. Son regard est de plus en plus arrogant en dévisageant Heero, qui a regardé les autres joueurs, tout près de Duo, la main sagement dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Maxwell.

L'équipe Yuy est prête sur le départ, Heero sur l'escabeau, Duo le bandeau sur les yeux. Maxwell part suivant à la lettre ce que lui dit son amant et met la balle dans le centre, le premier à faire 25 points. Duo a mis moins de 2 minutes pour faire son parcours. Wufei n'en revenait pas presque une minute de moins que les autres. Léo Dejavel et Al Coule avaient fait un parcours dans la moyenne. Duo était déjà sur l'escabeau pour guider son amant, Chang souriait, les hésitations de Yuy lui offriraient les points de la victoire sur ce jeu.

-« Heero, quatre pas tout droit, 1 à 45° sur la gauche, quatre pas tout droit, 1 pas à 30° sur la droite. »

Duo parlait alors que le métis n'était pas encore au premier pas fait. Il continuait à énumérer le parcours. Heero avançait comme s'il marchait normalement, avançant suivant les instructions qu'il avait eues dans un silence glacial. Wufei perdait son sourire, son visage s'allongeait dans une expression d'incompréhension.

-« Tends le bras, plus sur la gauche, lâche. »

La balle tombe dans les 25 points.

Le Chinois regarde le chrono, 8 minutes 57. Il se précipite sur le métis arrache le bandeau pour vérifier s'il est aussi opaque que le leur.

-« Equipe 1 a remporté la première place dans ce jeu, suivi par l'équipe 4, suivi de l'équipe 2, la dernière l'équipe 3. »

Dans la salle, c'est le même silence tous ceux qui ont connu Heero avant n'en revienne pas qu'il ait laissé sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, faire assez confiance pour ne pas vérifier avant d'agir.

-« Comment as-tu fait ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Duo n'a fait que répéter le parcours que je lui ai fait faire. »

Maxwell sourit mais tout s'explique pour les autres. Il reste deux épreuves, le directeur avait dit une olympiade en cinq épreuves.

µµµ

Quand ils se rendent dans la salle suivante, une croix sur le sol, des anneaux devaient être lancés pour les enfiler. Duo sourit à Trowa, la compétition se fera entre eux deux plus que sûrement. Heero regarde son amant souriant quand Quatre vient se mettre à côté de lui.

-« Je sens un soulagement en toi. » Dit l'Arabe.

-« Duo n'avait plus goût à rien, il se sentait inutile, ça lui a fait un coup d'être enfermé ici. La première fois qu'il n'est pas libre sans la possibilité de changer la situation. On la trouvait bien cette loi pour toutes les personnes âgées qui avaient perdu leur famille, qui n'avaient personnes pour s'occuper d'eux, mais on ne le vivait pas. » Admet le métis toujours son regard rivé sur le natté.

-« Tu as eu peur ? » S'informe le blond un peu de panique dans la voix.

-« De le perdre ? Oui. Mais surtout qu'il meure malheureux. Duo est fait pour le bonheur. Il me rend heureux quand il l'est. » Affirme le brun.

-« Tu l'as toujours rendu heureux Heero. » Rassure Winner. « En te mariant avec Relena, tu lui as permis d'avoir ses enfants, sa joie, sa fierté. Si tu étais venu de suite à lui, il aurait été incomplet. »

-« On aurait adopté ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Oui, sûrement mais être pères à mi-temps vous convenait mieux. »

L'équipe de Zechs avait fini ses huit lancés, deux anneaux par personne. Quatre anneaux sont sur la croix.

-« Quatre, c'est à nous. » Dit Trowa en se dirigeant déjà l'emplacement de tir.

Les équipes passaient les épreuves de la dernière place à la première. L'Arabe en s'appuyant sur sa canne s'avance vers son mari. Duo vient retrouver Heero.

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Demande le natté un rien inquiet.

-« T'en vouloir pourquoi ? De quoi ? » S'étonne Yuy en venant mettre sa main dans la poche revolver de son amant.

-« De t'avoir forcé la main pour participer à ça. » Répond Duo en montrant la salle.

-« Certainement pas, ça te plait, tu es heureux, donc ça me va. » Affirme le brun en tirant plus contre lui son homme.

-« Je t'aime Heero. » Murmure le natté en mettant sa tête dans le cou.

-« Moi aussi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et pas pour longtemps. » Répond le métis en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Après ils tournent leur visage pour regarder les autres participer. Trowa est le premier à mettre ses deux anneaux sur la croix. Par contre Quatre rate ses deux lancés. Debby met un anneau, ainsi que Jean, les mettant à égalité avec l'équipe de Zechs.

L'équipe de Wufei se met déjà en position. Art rate la cible par deux fois, Nestor arrive à en mettre un, Sally aussi, Wufei ne fait pas mieux, mettant son équipe en dernière position pour l'instant dans ce jeu.

Heero, toujours la main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Duo, se rend avec ses hommes sur la ligne de tir à deux mètres de la croix.

-« A vous de jouer Al et Léo. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Tu ne veux pas commencer ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je suis trop bien près de toi, en plus j'étudie ce que je dois faire, la puissance du geste. » Avoue le brun.

-« Amuse-toi. » Supplie Duo en lui caressant la joue de la main droite.

-« Je m'amuse, pas comme toi, mais je m'amuse. Je veux gagner, je veux mon cadeau de victoire. » Susurre le métis à l'oreille de son homme.

-« Tu sais que tu l'auras de toute façon. » Réplique Duo le regard gourmand.

-« Mais le lot de consolation, c'est moins satisfaisant. »

Milles étoiles brillent dans les yeux améthyste, Yuy enlève la main de la poche arrière, un mouvement de tête pour l'envoyer réaliser ses deux jetés. Al a fait un point, Léo aussi. Duo comme prévu réussi ses deux jetés. Restait Heero pour départager et les mettre en tête de cette épreuve.

Le métis se met en place, suivant le geste réalisé par son amant, l'anneau s'enfile sur le dessus d'une des branches de la croix. Duo retient son souffle, pendant que l'anneau hésite entre descendre ou continuer son envol plus loin.

Mais il descend.

Maxwell reprend sa respiration. Que par la faute d'Heero, il ne soit pas à la première place aurait fait mal à l'amour propre de l'ex-soldat parfait. Il reste un jeté, Heero refait le même geste, la même tension réapparaît quand le second anneaux joue avec les nerfs de Maxwell, avant de descendre rejoindre son homologue. L'équipe d'Heero est bien loin en première place du tournoi.

µµµ

Reste la dernière épreuve. Ils vont tous à l'extérieur devant la petite fontaine. Les concurrents se regardent. Qu'est-ce que les infirmiers ont encore inventé ?

Une voix s'élève dans les haut-parleurs.

-« Un parcours d'un kilomètre à faire autour de la fontaine. C'est une course à trois jambes. »

Heero se penche vers l'oreille de Duo.

-« Ca ne va pas trop nous changer. » Dit-il en faisant gesticuler ses doigts dans la poche arrière de son homme.

-« Marcher au même rythme, oui, mais là ton pied et le mien vont être attaché ! Comment va faire Quatre, un kilomètre, ça va être long pour lui ! » S'inquiète le natté en regardant vers son ami.

-« Hn ? » S'étonne le métis.

Les infirmiers avaient attachés, Heero et Duo, Al et Léo, Wufei et Sally, Arthur et Andy, Zechs et Noin, Lady Une et Nestor et Quatre et Trowa, l'Arabe avait l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements, Debby et Jean.

Tout le monde est sur une ligne sur la route autour de la fontaine. Un coup de sifflet et tout le monde part, Heero et Duo, bras dessus, bras dessous prennent la tête, Wufei essaie de suivre leur rythme, mais Sally manque d'entraîner la chute de son époux.

Les autres finissent par trouver un rythme qui leur convient. Nestor a plus dur avec Lady Une qui n'arrive pas à rester à sa hauteur elle a tendance à vouloir rouler à un bon rythme pour rattraper les autres.

Quatre n'a pas fait vingt pas qu'il rougit, pourtant Trowa va doucement, ils sont les derniers.

Duo regarde en arrière inquiet pour son ami.

-« Il a des problèmes de cœur, il ne peut plus forcer. » Lâche Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Il n'a pas voulu le dire à Trowa. »

Le natté n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'une chose incroyable se passe.

-« Heero regarde. »

-« Si tu regardes où on va, je regarde derrière. »

Duo s'exécute, Heero tourne son visage, Trowa a fait asseoir Quatre sur ses genoux, assis face à lui puisque le lien ne permet pas autre chose. L'Arabe a passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, ce dernier après l'avoir embrassé fait tourner les roues de son fauteuil roulant pour rattraper son retard. Le visage de son ange gris sur son épaule gauche. Rapidement, Trowa dépasse Lady Une qui a déjà fait tomber une fois Eladission. Voyant le couple passer.

-« Asseyez-vous sur mes genoux, nous ne serons pas derniers. » Ordonne le Général.

-« Mais vous êtes mon supérieur ! » S'indigne l'homme.

-« Justement, exécution. » Gronde la femme.

Rouge de honte, Nestor s'exécute. Lady Une peut avancer plus rapidement, quoi que le poids de l'ex-capitaine n'était pas des plus négligeable, mais elle avait toujours été une femme de poigne et elle ne serait pas dernière.

Duo avait souri en voyant la scène, une main ferme sur sa fesse droite lui donnait le rythme de marche, lui permettant de regarder à son aise les autres participants. Heero passe le premier la ligne d'arrivée, Wufei était deuxième. Trowa arrive en même temps que Léo et Al. Lady Une dans sa roue. Zechs juste derrière, Noin n'ayant plus autant de souffle qu'avant, elle s'appuyait plus sur son mari qu'autre chose. Art et Andy suivaient avoir fait équipe dans le temps aide à s'entendre. Les derniers étaient Debby et Jean qui se trouvaient des atomes crochus.

µµµ

L'équipe d'Heero était médaille d'or sur le podium arrivait après avec la médaille d'argent, Wufei et les autres. La médaille de bronze était pour Zechs et compagnie.

Une collation attendait tout le monde dans le réfectoire pour les participants et les spectateurs. Heero se rend vers le directeur pour le remercier.

-« J'espère que vous n'attendrez pas quatre ans pour réorganiser ce genre d'épreuve ? »

Duo est sur un nuage, il est aussi heureux que la dernière fois qu'Hélène est venue avec son premier petit-fils, arrière-petit-fils pour le natté. Un petit Maximilien Yuy puisque Hélène a épousé David, le fils d'Heero quand elle avait vingt ans. Ils avaient eu un enfant unique du nom de Goliath. Donc Maximilien était aussi l'arrière-petit-fils d'Heero.

µµµ

Le soir, on entendait Heero soupirer d'aise, heureux que son amant aie retrouvé de sa vigueur. Toute cette journée avait été bénéfique pour le natté, lui rendant des envies mortes depuis belle lurette avec sa captivité.

Quatre avait avoué à son amant, ses problèmes cardiaques bien connu de Trowa, mais celui-ci attendait avec patience que son ange gris vienne lui en parler de lui-même.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Clin d'œil à mes parents qui ont participé à leurs premières olympiades et espère vivre dans quatre ans, en étant toujours d'aussi bon pied, bon œil pour pouvoir les refaire.**


End file.
